Jugando a no Ganar
by Sakura-Arise
Summary: Fui yo quien me prometí que no volvería a caer...., El pasado de Kaiba regresa a el, ¿como le afectara?
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado tanto tiempo…que ya casi no recordaba como había empezado todo. Sentado en su despacho, en la mesa una copa de Whisky, colillas en el cenicero…las horas pasaban, pero él seguía ahí, ya nada importaba.

* * *

**3 años antes….**

Era un día como otro cualquiera, levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, todo para ser un ejemplo para su hermano. No quería ser más mala influencia de lo que ya lo era. Ante todos una persona fría, distante a quien no le importaba nadie, excepto su hermano. Solo él sabía lo inciertas que eran esas palabras.

Al llegar al salón se sentó en su lugar y se dispuso a realizar su trabajo, al menos no perdería el tiempo con cosas que ya sabía. Encendió su portátil y vio que tenía un mensaje de un remitente desconocido. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero le pudo la curiosidad. La expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Desde otra parte del salón un chico rubio y otro de pelo puntiagudo lo observaban curioso, preguntándose lo que sucedería. Nunca habían visto otra expresión en su cara que no fuera seriedad y orgullo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este? Mira que cara, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma Kaiba!

- Jou..

- ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo¡socorro, los fantasmas vienen a por mí..! – dijo imitando a lo que parecía ser Seto Kaiba asustado y lloriqueando.

Este ni se molestó en responderle como de costumbre, cojió sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del salón. ¿Qué sucedía para alterarlo así?

- ¿ni contestarme ya¿Ni siquiera un "cállate, Perro"¡esto no va a quedar así!

- ¿prefieres que te insulte? – dijo Yugi

- No, pero que me ignore es inadmisible¿Quién se cree que es? – y salió del salón con la intención de alcanzarle

Kaiba habia llamado a su chofer y se disponia a marcharse cuando Jonouchi lo alcanzó.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes que ahora huyes Kaiba? No creía que fueras tan cobarde

No tenía tiempo que perder, pero no iba a dejar que nadie se burlase de él. Se giró y le pegó un puñetazo que al rubio le costó esquivar, y se fue dejándolo ahí regresó a clase, con la nariz ensangrentada y sin haber conseguido su propósito, que Kaiba le respondiese.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

- Bueno…Kaiba me ha golpeado pero…sigue ignorándome el muy desgraciado…. No tiene derecho…

- Pero Jou, estás sangrando…

- ¿Por qué me ignora? Maldito Kaiba…..

- Jou…..¡JOU!...ahora me ignoras a mi

- ¿Qué decías Yugi?

- ¡que estás sangrando de la nariz, pedazo de imbecil! – contestó Honda

- ¿Imbecil?...

Mientras tanto Kaiba ya habia llegado a su mansión y encerrado y tras haber ordenado que no lo molestaran, se dispuso a leer de nuevo el mensaje.

Tenia que ser una broma pensó, pero no habia ninguna duda, nadie mas conocía aquello salvo el y...

Continuara..

* * *

¿Que habia visto Kaiba en aquel mensaje¿Que era aquello que solo él y otro conocian¿Quien era la otra persona?...

Bueno el Cap. me ha quedado muy corto, pero es una pequeña introducción, no se podian desvelar cosas desde el principio no?


	2. Chapter 2

Era una noche fria. En aquella calle reinaba la oscuridad, a excepción de la tenue luz de las farolas. Todas las luces del edificio estaban apagadas salvo una. Situado en el ultimo piso habia un pequeño apartamento improvisado en lo que habia sido un edificio de oficinas, ahora abandonadas. La luz que escapaba a traves de las persianas delataba su presencia.

La estancia era bastante acojedora, muy sencilla, que a pesar del poco mobiliario allí presente, formado por unos pocos muebles de salón y una cama en la otra estancia, emitia una sensacion de calidez.

En el dentro de la sala, una mesa preparada para la ocasión, coronada por las velas y dos copas de vino. Suena una canción de fondo, todo está listo.

Como cada vez, aparece en el momento acordado, y la historia se repite. Las paredes son los unicos testigos de sus encuentros prohibidos. Encuentros cada vez más numerosos.

Al final, la misma sensación en el ambiente. Ambos saben que aquello no puede durar, pero incapaces de ponerle freno, solo saben continuar, hasta que no haya más remedio que parar.

* * *

Tras la salida de la escuela, un joven ojiazul, se dirige a su domilicio, donde su hermano le espera, pero este no tiempo para él. Son tantas sus responsabilidades que no tiene tiempo que perder, asi que se dirige hacia su despacho. Ha sido un dia agotador y aún le queda mucho por hacer.

Las horas pasan lentamente, mientras el joven, sentado en el sillón de su despacho atiende sus asuntos. Una llamada a su movil interrumpe la monotonia y el joven abandona la compañia.

Se va sin mediar palabra, él es el jefe, no debe dar explicaciones a nadie, salvo quizás a su hermano que le ve marchar sin motivo aparente, cosa ya habitual en él.

No se molesta en preguntar, sabe que no va a obtener respuesta, salvo una mera excusa. Otra noche más que el pequeño cena solo, preguntandose que pasará con su hermano.

Los meses se suceden y el mayor sigue marchandose cada vez más a menudo, sin explicación. Ni siquiera su chofer sabe a donde se dirige, pues conduce él mismo para evitar que nadie sepa a donde va. Siempre la misma rutina, una llamada y el joven desaparece.

Una de aquellas muchas noches, sucede algo inesperado. Recibe una llamada, como de costumbre, pero algo le deja intranquilo.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, un muchacho, de cabello blanco espera sentado en un banco del parque. Realiza una llamada y como muchas otras noches, espera a que llegue su cita, a la que el joven acude puntual. Después de tanto tiempo, esa será la noche en que todo termine.

Contnuara....


	3. Chapter 3

Era una noche tranquila, el silencio reinaba en la calle, apenas iluminada por la luz de las farolas.

Un joven se dirigía a toda prisa al lugar de encuentro, donde aguardaba su cita.

Aparca el coche y se dirige hacia el imponente edificio. Sube las escaleras hasta la última planta, donde le esperan.

Como siempre, todo está listo. Una mesa preparada para la ocasión, coronada por las velas y dos copas de vino. La música suena y ambos se dejan llevar.

Son encuentros prohibidos a la luz de las velas, solamente las paredes son testigos del momento.

A la mañana siguiente, se encuentra aturdido, le duele la cabeza. Mira alrededor y ve que aún sigue en el piso. Su acompañante no está en el cuarto , aunque tampoco esperaba que estuviese, y eso es un alivio. No conviene que nadie sepa sobre sus encuentros.

Pero algo no va bien, él nunca se queda allí, ninguno se queda a pasar la noche, son las reglas.

Quizá estaba demasiado cansado anoche y se quedó dormido, podía ser eso, aunque no recordaba haberse sentido así. Se paró un momento a pensar. Recordaba la cena, la música, un baile..... ¿y después?. Su mente estaba en blanco, no conseguía recordar nada de lo sucedido y una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Decidió que lo mejor seria marcharse, ya vería después que explicación tenia para todo esto.

* * *

Los días pasaban y seguía sin recordar nada, por más vueltas que le diese no era capaz de saber que había hecho tras el baile.

Decidió relajarse un poco y encendió la televisión. No daban nada salvo las noticias. Iba a apagarla, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había muchos policías enfrente de un edifico que le resultaba familiar. Cuando salieron del edificio, dos de ellos portaban una camilla, con una bolsa negra. Venían del último piso. Al parecer se había desatado un incendio unos días antes en una de las plantas inferiores, y se había extendido hasta el último piso, destruyendo todo a su paso, e investigando lo sucedido habían encontrado unos restos humanos. Tras proceder con el análisis lograron determinar la identidad de la víctima.

Apagó la televisión nervioso, no podía creerlo. ¿como había sucedido? No tenia ningún recuerdo de ello, pero no podía negar lo evidente. Algo había sucedido aquella noche, algo horrible, y él era culpable.

* * *

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde aquella fatídica noche, y aunque no recordaba lo sucedido, no podía olvidarlo. El era el culpable, a pesar de que no había pruebas y la policía cerró el caso debido a la falta de estas, él lo sabia. Pero no era el único.

Continuará......


End file.
